Nokia N85
The Nokia N85 is a smartphone produced by Nokia. The N85's functions include those of a camera phone and portable media player, in addition to offering e-mail, web browsing, local Wi-Fi connectivity, text messaging and a built-in GPS receiver, allowing satellite navigation using no external hardware. It is part of the company's Nseries line of smartphones. The N85 runs on Symbian OS v9.3, with an S60 3rd Edition platform with Feature Pack 2. The phone uses a two-way slider to access either media playback buttons or a numeric keypad.Nokia Europe – Nokia N85Nokia N85 – Full phone specifications Overview *"Watch high-quality video on the 2.6 inch OLED display *Full-screen video playback to view downloaded, streamed or recorded video clips *Access internet video feeds through Nokia Video Center *Transfer videos from a compatible PC, using Hi-Speed USB 2.0 Music: *Try and buy from a broad catalog of innovative, made-for- mobile titles that feature connectivity and stunning graphics *Enjoy great audio through standard 3.5 mm jack headphones, built-in 3D stereo speakers or Bluetooth technology *Music playback of 30 hours with dedicated media keys *Integrated FM transmitter and FM receiver *Search, browse and purchase songs online in Nokia Music Store *At least 10 games preloaded and one free game activation voucher" Specifications Dimensions * Form: Two-way slider * Volume: 76 cc * Weight: 128 g * Dimensions: 103 × 50 × 16.0 mm Two-way slider with spring assistance mechanism Memory * microSD memory card slot, hot swappable, max. 32 GB (After firmware update) * 74 MB internal dynamic memory * 78 MB internal NAND flash memory Data Network * HSDPA, maximum speed 3.6 Mbps (DL) * WCDMA 900/1900/2100, maximum speed PS 384/384 kbps (UL/DL) * EDGE class B, multislot class 32, maximum speed 296/177.6 kbps (DL/UL) * GPRS class A, multislot class 32, maximum speed 107/64.2 kbps (DL/UL) * HSCSD, maximum speed 43.2 kbps * CSD * WLAN 802.11b, 802.11g **WLAN Security: WPA2-Enterprise, WPA2-Personal, WPA-Enterprise, WPA-Personal, WEP **WLAN Quality of Service: WMM, U-APSD **WLAN wizard * TCP/IP support * Capability to serve as data modem Display and User Interface * Size: 2.6" * Resolution: 320 × 240 pixels (QVGA) * Up to 16.7 million colours * Active Matrix OLED technology Power Management * BL-5K 1200 mAh Li-Ion battery * Talk time (maximum): ** GSM 6.9 h ** WCDMA 4.5 h ** VoIP 6 h * Standby time (maximum): ** GSM 363 h ** WCDMA 363 h ** WLAN 172 h * Browsing time with packet data (maximum): 5 h 42 min * Video playback time (maximum): 7 h * Video recording time (maximum): 2 h 54 min * Video call time (maximum): 2 h 42 min * Gaming time (maximum): 7 h Operating Frequency * Quad-band EGSM 850/900/1800/1900 * WCDMA 2100/1900/850 (in the Americas) and 2100/1900/900 (everywhere else) * Automatic switching between WCDMA/GSM bands * Flight mode Connectivity * Bluetooth version 2.0 with Enhanced Data Rate. * Bluetooth profiles: ** Dial Up Networking Profile (Gateway) ** Object Push Profile (Server and Client) ** File Transfer Profile (Server) ** Hands Free Profile (Audio Gateway) ** Headset Profile (Audio Gateway) ** Basic Imaging Profile (Image Push Responder and Initiator) ** Remote SIM Access Profile (Server) ** Device Identification Profile ** Phone Book Access Profile (Server) ** Stereo Audio Streaming: ** Generic Audio/Video Distribution Profile ** Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (A/V Remote Control Target) ** Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (Audio Source) * Add-on solutions enable integration into enterprise private branch exchange (PBX) infrastructure * DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) certification * UPnP support * MTP (Mobile Transfer Protocol) support * TV out (PAL) with Nokia Video Connectivity Cable (CA-75U, in box inclusion may vary based on sales package configuration) * Nokia XpressPrint * Support for local and remote SyncML synchronization Digital TV With optional DVB-H Nokia Mobile TV Receiver SU-33W it is possible to watch television on the screen of the phone. References External links N85 Category:GPS navigation devices Category:Wi-Fi devices Category:Smartphones Category:Universal Mobile Telecommunications System mobile phones